


冷酷心智（7）【短车部分】

by celinqie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinqie/pseuds/celinqie





	冷酷心智（7）【短车部分】

李帝努整个人被抵在自家门板上，输密码开门的手稍微有点儿抖，呼吸濒临乱套。

背后那个人从出电梯开始就黏住了他，先是双臂紧贴肉体慢慢圈住腰身，接着一只微凉滑腻的手就溜进了敞开的T恤下摆，指尖一下下剐蹭着块状饱满腹肌，另一只手则隔着裤子粗野揉抓他下身已经半硬的物什。

骚浪小狐狸真像发情了一样，把他顶在尚未开启的门板上，用舌尖舔弄、用虎牙撕咬颈侧那一小块儿皮肤，寂静的深夜楼道里啧啧水声无比清晰。

“你想不想这样标记我？”黄仁俊染上浓烈情欲的呼吸掠过他皮肤，勾起一阵颤栗。

这家伙又看了什么奇怪的东西？

“滴——”解锁开门。

一片黑暗中，他们跌撞着陷入沙发，衣料摩擦声毫无章法，年轻男孩子敏感而滚烫的肉体旋即依附贴合，那瞬间黄仁俊用不复清亮的嗓音发出了一声绵长的舒服喟叹，总算彻底搞疯了李帝努。他像个粉丝口中的帝王A，狂野攫取自己的猎物，在把黄仁俊狠狠顶上第一次高潮的时候，如愿咬住了白皙颈肉。身下人被折磨出痛苦且满足的呻吟，歇斯底里揪着他被汗液浸湿的头发。

他想欣赏黄仁俊失神的表情，随手拍亮两盏灯，自己躺好，扶着那纤细腰胯“上车挂挡”。小人儿张着嘴喘气，双唇晶亮颤抖，偶尔渗出满足的声音。李帝努只看见一副雪白胸膛和两颗鲜红软果在眼前晃来晃去，太诱人了。他配合对方的动作向上顶胯，加快“车速”，在辗轧理智的快感中一口咬住那烂熟果实，刚舔了几下，男孩儿即刻被榨出难以计数的甜美汁液。

交合处湿哒哒一片狼藉，李帝努也是操红了眼，凶恶狠戾地把人按进沙发靠背，还想从身后再来一次。两人都还在不应期，李帝努只能就着这姿势从背后蹭他，疯了一般从颈肩啃咬到耳垂，很快身体又有了感觉。黄仁俊受不了了，侧着脸透过凌乱不堪的刘海儿看他：“用腿吧……后面好疼了。”

黄仁俊一直任他摆布，身体被立起后，那里根本含不住方才的爱液，红白交杂的东西早顺着两腿内侧一路淌下。他语气带着软糯的讨好，李帝努明知小狐狸是故意在床上装出这样子，但就是次次都着他的道，无一例外。

对方歪过脑袋主动跟他接吻，伸出灵巧嫩舌勾住他的缓缓舔弄，眼神色情得快要溢出水来。

“你都硬了，还不操仁俊吗？”

“操……”一语双关。

自己活该被这狐狸精榨干！

李帝努毫不客气，擦过他软滑的股缝，把再次充血的性器一口气捅进腿根。


End file.
